<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White scales by purplefox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142571">White scales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox'>purplefox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, White Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link goes on the hunt for his prince's gift</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Prince Sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White scales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This might be a little bit more extra than Link had originally been planning but in his defence he had a lot of competition going on. Sidon had an entire fan club. A fan club and countless admirers who kept being brushed off by Sidon’s adorable obliviousness. It might be cute to see but Link still needed to pull his weight.</p><p>The champion title might make eyes go starry and open doors but Link was more than that. At least to Sidon he was more than that. Link stared down into the murky depths of the lake he had been told he would find what he was looking for. To Sidon he was something unique and amazing. He didn’t want to ever let that go.</p><p>He dove into the water easily. He was used to the cold but he still shivered before he regained his bearings. He treaded water for a moment before he switched gear and dove deep. He had been thinking about doing something special for Sidon for weeks. Since the festival. Maybe before that.</p><p>Sidon made things so much easier. It was nice to just disappear into the Zora domain. Even nicer to disappear into Sidon’s private rooms where no one would dare to interrupt. Just have it be the two of them speaking quietly or bathing in Sidon’s quiet pools.</p><p>Somethings he drifted in the water until Sidon fished him out in amusement. Sometimes they sat quietly or sometimes he pressed his face against Sidon’s and just breathed. Breathed in and was thankful for what he had. That he was lucky enough in times like this to find a love like this with Sidon.</p><p>Sidon made it easier to take up the blade again. Sidon admired the champion but he loved Link. That made all the difference for him. It made all the difference for everything but he doubted people would understand. Sometimes he wondered if they would ever see what they did for each other.</p><p>He doubted it. One thing that he had learned so far was that people saw what they wanted to see and that time made things worse. Truth got lost and lies grew. Illusions could cloud the eyes so easily.</p><p>Link spotted a flash of white and turned lazily before he dived after it. Sidon had been… his smile had saved him not that he seemed to have understood that. His brightness and his smile. His positivity had been a balm. Sidon wasn’t naïve. He had never been naïve. He just had faith and that was what made Link keep on fighting the way he had. The way that he needed to. That need to cling to faith. That love and dedication was contagious.</p><p>The sparkling white was actually amusing. Something so white was in waters this deep. In waters this murky. In something this murky but it remained as it was. It reminded him of Sidon. Link’s hands moved fast enough to capture the fish before it could dart out of sight. They hadn’t been kidding when they said that finding it was blessed luck. He felt blessed just by capturing it. This wasn’t for spoils. This was because he knew that Sidon would smile when he saw it.</p><p>X</p><p>“Link!” Would anyone ever say his name the way that Sidon did? Link had his doubts. He didn’t even want anyone to try to say his name the way that Sidon did. He might just have to fight them for the audacity. He smiled as he paused in the middle of disrobing. Sidon closed the door behind him. “I didn’t know you had returned so quickly.”</p><p>“Didn’t want to leave you behind today. It’s the festival.” Link signed as he let his gear drop to the floor. He was going to take care of that in a bit but he needed them off. “Had a little something to do that’s why I left but I’m back now.”</p><p>“You’re back and you’re always welcomed Link.” Sidon said softly. “Make yourself at home- this is your home.” He laughed. “The Zora Domain is your home too.”</p><p><em>“I know.”</em> Link signed. <em>“Your home is my home. My homes are your homes.”</em> He reached out for Sidon and he came easily. Link’s fingers trailed along his chest until Sidon bent a knee for him. <em>“I brought you something.”</em></p><p>“Link you didn’t have to.” But Sidon’s eyes had already shifted. “The festival is an amusing one but you’ve already done so much for me… so much for us.” He said one thing but his tail said another. Link dragged his hand along the back of Sidon’s head until the Zora shuddered slightly. “What exactly is it?”</p><p><em>“Come with me.”</em> Link mouthed before he led Sidon to the small pool. He slid in first before Sidon then he linked hands with him. <em>“We dive.”</em> He mouthed. He watched confusion spread across Sidon’s face before he slowly nodded. They linked hands and slowly dove beneath the surface. Sidon only looked confused for a moment. He saw the flash of white and he froze up. when he met Link’s gaze all he could do was grasp Sidon’s face as his Zora gaped at him. <em>“For you.”</em> He mouthed.</p><p>X</p><p>“Link you know that you didn’t have to.” Sidon pointed out as he drew Link closer to himself. “Although I’m glad that you did. You capture something like that. In fact, that you sought it out to begin with.” He chuckled low and Link smiled. “You truly value me. You’re the last person that should be proving himself but you do it over and over.”</p><p><em>“Not true.”</em> Link traced on Sidon’s arm. <em>“I want to be worthy of you. Doing things like this to make you smile. Every time you play in that pool you’ll think of what your champion did for you.”</em></p><p>“When you talk sweet like that I don’t know if you’re teasing me or not.” Sidon laughed softly. “I do know that this makes me very happy. I can’t help this happiness Link. You know how rare and special that fish is? To find it is one thing but then to capture it.” He sighed. “Thank you Link.” Link snuggled closer to Sidon just as they heard muffled booms from outside. The festival had started and now the night sky was filled with white. White like the fish.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>